A Brief Mistake
by ViCtOrIoUsGaL41822
Summary: This is supposed to be from the Iron Man 2 movie but appearntly it's not a sub categroy in the movie section...but nevertheless i know similiar things happened between Natasha & Tony in the comics. Enjoy!


A/N: Hey everyone! So this is my first "Superhero" fic..i guess you can call it that. I don't know how good it will be but please bear with me here. Apart from being a devoted Spider Man fan…I'm fairly new to the super hero world. I've seen the Avengers and am OBSESSED with it so now I'm starting to get into the other movies and Iron Man was my first set. The second one was fantastic and I just loved how Tony acted around Black Widow so I'm taking it upon myself to attempt a little "thing" between the two (for the record I am a complete Tony/Pepper fan as well as Black Widow/Hawkeye…in case you all were wondering)…I'm terribly terribly sorry if it sucks and you all hate it. Please feel free to send me criticism for it…but love would be appreciated as well XD Enjoy

~ Abbie

**Tony Stark sulked in his leather desk chair in his basement office. The only light provided was from his surroundings screens of work, the only sound was the humming of monitors and the buzz of the blending of Tony's health shake in the kitchen. Tony sat with his hands resting on his forehead as he scanned a file that Pepper had sent him hours earlier.**

**The file contained the records of Ivan Vanko, a Russian weapons maker who had attempted to kill Tony earlier that day. Vanko had shown the world that Tony was not the only creator of advanced robotic technology. His electrical whips and metal suit was only a small portion of this man's work. **

**Tony was not only irritated but embarrassed at the fact that this man had made Tony look like a fool. It was only yesterday Tony had explained to the Senate that other countries did not have the capability of producing technology forces like Iron Man for another 20 years and that his system was perfectly safe. **

**Tony sighed as he shoved the file out of sight. "Tony Stark, you have made a huge ass mess of yourself," He stated out loud.**

**He picked up his thermos and had begun to take a sip when he heard a door unlock from behind him. He turned around to see Natalie Rushman walking towards him. "Ah, Miss Rushman, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked curtly. **

**Natalie showed him a smile which then disappeared as quickly as it came. "Mr. Stark I need you to take a look at these," She said as she approached him. She set a handful of papers clipped together on to his desk and began to shuffle through them until she found the right ones. She held it out and gazed at him when he didn't take it from her. "Is there a problem?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.**

**Tony just stared at her. "Miss…Rushman…Natalie," He said, correcting himself. "If I may," He stood up, taking his glasses off for a brief moment. "Take a look around you," He crossed his arms as the young woman shifted her eyes around the room before meeting his again.**

"**A lot of stuff right? And how long, Natalie, do you think it would take an old fart like me to go through all of this stuff?" **

**Natalie sighed. "Mr. Stark I just-"**

"**No, no. Just answer the question my dear," **

**Natalie shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. A couple of days it looks like," **

**Tony nodded. "Yes, a couple of **_**days**_**. And do you also think that a busy man like me really wants to be handed yet another pile of unnecessary bullshit that will not only take up more of my time but will also do less to help my case with this Russian bastard!" When Natalie stayed silent, he continued.**

"**It not only does that, it prevents me from being Iron Man. How am I supposed to keep this god forsaken world at peace when everyone is handing me bullshit written on a god damn tree?" he slammed his fist onto the desk then slowly lifted it to cover his distraught face.**

**Natalie jumped slightly at his aggression then sighed. "Mr. Stark, would you like a drink?"**

"**That would be wonderful," Tony replied with no hesitation.**

**Natalie walked over to his miniature kitchen and shuffled around for a couple of wine glasses and grabbed the ingredients needed to make what she knew was Tony's favorite drink; a dirty martini.**

**When she came back to the troubled billionaire, she handed him the glass and waited for him to gulp half of it down before taking a sip from her own. She watched him casually with a light smirk. "Is it dirty enough for you Mr. Stark?"**

**Feeling slightly buzzed already, Tony nodded. "It's filthy," He said and they both let out light chuckles. They then just stared at one another.**

**Tony gazed into her crystal blue eyes, almost gaping at her delicate face and the way the light danced off her priceless features. The lights from the computer screens bounced of her beautiful auburn hair, making it shine. In his mind, she was an honest to god stunning woman.**

**Natalie too could not take her gaze off of the man in front of her. Even though there was an indeed age difference between them and of course she was taught not to welcome such feelings into her mind, Natalie could not help but find Tony Stark **_**quite**_** attractive.**

**The dark facial hair that surrounded his mouth gave him a very rugged and handsome look. When he smiled, her heart nearly skipped a beat and she had to remind herself to breath. His brown eyes were warm and tender as they soaked themselves into hers. **

_**Get a grip on yourself Natalie. This isn't like you.**_** She scolded herself and shook her head, forcing herself to look away. Noticing Tony's half empty glass she started to reach for it. "Would you like another one?" She asked sweetly.**

**Tony replied with a smile as he handed her the glass, their fingers brushing against one another quickly. "Yes, thank you," His gaze followed as she walked away and watched the smooth pattern of her hips while she strolled into the kitchen. As he was watching, he hardly noticed himself standing up to follow her. **

**While Natalie was fixing their drinks, she could sense a presence behind her then felt a touch around her waist. She barely had time to protest when she turned around and Tony's lips met hers.**

**Tony cupped her petite face in his hands as he kissed her. He could feel the hesitation, followed by the returned passion in her kiss as she offered her tongue to his. He could sense the heat of their bodies pressing together, begging for more. He wrapped his arms around her thin waist and hoisted her up to a sitting position on the counter.**

**Natalie brought her hands on either side of his face, bringing him closer to her. She understood completely that what they were doing was totally wring and inappropriate, but for some reason it didn't stop her.**

**Tony also felt the wrongness but desire in her kisses. In addition, he felt a strange yank in his a heart, a certain pain that was yearning for him to stop. Ignoring it, he reached for the zipper on Natalie's dress.**

**Feeling the loosening of her clothing, Natalie suddenly shoved him away. She had suddenly realized what the little voice inside of her head was saying to her. "Tony stop!" She yelled, breathing heavily.**

**With equal heavy breaths, Tony took a step back and stared at her. "What?"**

**The look of shock in her eyes slowly turned to anger. "What do you mean 'what'? You're my boss and Pepper she's-" She suddenly froze, her voice trailing off. She now understood **_**exactly**_** what the little voice in her head was telling her. "Oh god…Pepper," She whispered.**

**Thinking of Pepper for the first time all night, Tony realized what the edging pain was that had consumed itself in his heart when he had kissed Natalie. He knew her loyalty to Pepper as a friend, but he also knew his loyalty to Pepper as more than just a friend. **

**Tony suddenly felt very foolish. "Natalie…" He said, taking a step forward, hoping they would be able to resolve this.**

"**Please," She said, holding her hand up to stop him. "Just stay there," She choked. She then reached behind her to fasten the loose dress before hopping down from the counter and racing out of the room. The last thing she heard was a sound of breaking glass before a broken sob. It was until she reached the top of the basement stairs before she collapsed and began to shed her own set of tears. **

Sooo what did you think…? Cheesy right? I honestly don't know what to do with this. I might make it into a few more chapters just to solve the issue and have Tony really sort out his feelings for both Natalie and Pepper. But I haven't decided yet! I hope it wasn't too sucky:p


End file.
